welovemonsterhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Information on Draculaura: Freaky Daughter of Dracula
Draculaura is the daughter of the infamous Count Dracula, and most likely, one of his many wives. She is 15,999 (On the website) but turns 16,000 during one of the episodes. She is from Romania, like most of her relatives, and you can tell by her thick accent in the shows. Like most vampires, Draculaura is unable to see her reflection in the mirror, due to that she is literally the "Walking Dead". But, after 16,000 years of practice, she's pretty good at doing her make-up. But, unlike most vampires which sustain upon human blood for substance, Draculaura doesn't drink blood at all. In fact, she is a vegan vampire who only eats fruits and vegetables. Draculaura is first introduced in the episode "New Ghoul @ School", where she meets Frankie Stein and the two become close friends. She is very kind, and loves to help her friends. Her favorite color is pink, her "Best Ghoul Friends" are Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf and she has a little bat named Count Fabulous. Looks: Normal Wear: Draculuara usually has her black with pink highlighted hair in pigtails, and she has bangs stopping slightly above her eyes adding to the hairstyle. She has light purple eyes, and usually wears bright pink eye shadow and lip stick and has zipper ear-rings. She wears a dark purple and sparkly long-sleeved top, that is under a bright pink crochet. She has a white frilly skirt that stops above the knees, and she wears the same colored leggings as her top underneath. Her shoes are pink boots with black lacing, and with a heel. She carries a black umbrella from time to time too. Party Outfit: In the episode "New Ghoul @ School", the school hosts a party where all the monsters in the school dress up and dance. Draculaura's outfit consisted of her hair being pulled into one large ponytail, and her bangs being pulled up. She wore a small hat, and heart shaped ear-rings. She is wearing a dark pink strapless dress that stopped right above the knees. Darker pink puffs encircled her top arms, and flowing silk followed stopping below her knees. Her shoes are sparkly black, with dark pink heels that are curved into the shape of a heart. Fear Leading Outfit: During the first season, Draculaura, Frankie and friends try out to be in the school's fear leading squad. Each member wears the same thing: A black tank top with white and magenta outlines. The skirt is the same thing, and their shoes are white tennis shoes that are pink and black with jagged heels. Interests & Dislikes: According to the website, Draculaura loves smiling and hanging out with her friends, along with her favorite class being creative writing so she can write cute stories about her friends. She hates the word "blood" and feels faint at even hearing the word. She also hates the lack of a vegan menu at Monster High. (Since she's a vegan) Also, her least favorite class is geography. She's 16,000 years old and she's seen everything... Twice